Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Stormkit(Ki).For Approval Comments?The gost,roxi,21:33,11 march,2011.(UTC) Looks great! I've added it to your reservations since you forgot again. Darken the shading, blur the white transition, make the nose a dark blue-gray colour. The pink tail is kind of odd because cats don't have pink tails. Dull down the ear pink adn blur it--Nightshine 00:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine,can I please you something?At this image,i don't know what it is,but every time i upload,it the same image.Can you decline now and someone can take over this?the gost,roxi,22:18,15 march,2011.(UTC) nightshib I'm a little confused, what is the problem with the image?--Nightshine 23:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing.My cousin has made that.Sorry.The gost,roxi,21:27, 16 march,2011.(UTC) Alright, that's okay Nightshine 00:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,roxi,08:57,18 march,2011. Make the ear pink bigger, and make the tail more cream colored; it's still really pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 07:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,22:37,21 march,2011. Blur the ear pink and make it more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,15:46,22 march,2011,(UTC). Make the ear pink smaller and more red. Darken the shading Nightshine 01:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.'The gost,roxi,11:09,28 march,2011. Make the ear pink smaller, darken the shading Nightshine 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 23:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded.'I decide it to remake.Comments?The gost,17:32,April 5,2011(UTC) Smudge the paws and tail and darken the shading on the paws and tail. Nightshine 20:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. 10:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink more triangular, and neater [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 14:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. Darken the shading. Nightshine 03:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 06:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cats can't really be blue, but they can be blue-grayish. Make her grayish and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 18:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverspeck(Ki)-For approval Comments? 15:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) To start with, make the white background transparent, and change the file name to "Silverspeck.kit.png". As for the charart itself, make the ear pink more reddish and blur it. Darken the shading on her tummy and the legs farthest from us, make the flecks more defined and add more, and make the eye color more hazel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 10:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 05:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit smaller, and change the file name to Silverspeck.kit.png [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll change her file name for you. Darken the shading just on the leg farthest from us, on her other side [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,roxi,08:41,2 may,2011.(UTC) Redfur (W) For Approval His article says he has brown eyes, but on the fan art he has blue eyes. I just did brown, but if they're supposed to be blue, then just let me know Ghost [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He has brown eyes. 16:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the tail tip, make the ear pink more visible. Nightshine 03:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The ear pink still doens't look right. Erase the current ear pink and make it a pale red-pink colour. Nightshine 21:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Theres a lighter line under the eye on the left (<-----) side. 22:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged over the lighter line beneath the eye, and I tried to fix the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Foxpaw (A)-For approval I really like her, what do you think? 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 00:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! The ear pink should be more orangey. Nightshine 03:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 03:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The earpink is still really hard to see. Maybe lighten it some. 21:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fix the lineart on the ears. 20:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Pebbleshade(MC)-For approval Fail. Need help fixing lineart, pixlr's new brushes are now anoyying so i can't fix it D: and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 21:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pebbleshade isn't a Med. cat, she's a warrior. Unless this is a different Pebbleshade. 21:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Must be a different one. If not, decline this and I'll make her warrior image. (Fox on phone) There aren't two Pebbleshades, there's only one here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ashpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Darken the gray a bit. Nightshine 21:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If we ever lave a tweak week, I want to tweak her kit image so that they gray isn't so dark. I always imagined her with a paler, sort of almost bluish gray and white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge/blur the tail tip a tiny bit. 22:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged the tail tip [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fogstorm (Ki) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 22:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe make the brown a little more distinguishable [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Raincloud (Ki) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 22:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks good! 23:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Maplefrost (A)-For Approval Comments? 22:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is brilliant! I really don't see anything wrong, except maybe center the pupil on ---> this eye a little more; it kind of looks like he's looking in two different directions [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I tried. 16:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Icepaw (A)- For Approval ﻿ Comments? 22:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This is really nice! Add some shading to the eye color, add some more shading to the outer edge of his tail, and center the pupil on ---> side [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC)